Come What May
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Severus wants to end their relationship. What will Harry do? Oneshot Songfic. HPSS.


**Disclaimer: I take no monetary credit for this. Its purely for leisure at your reading pleasure. Enjoy.**

Severus arose from the bed and donned his dressing gown. Facing Harry, who was still lying in bed but watching him, he whispered, "We have to end it Harry." He then turned to face the windows, as though watching something happening. Harry hugged him from the back, the bed sheets wrapped around him. "What about…us?"

Severus gave a bitter laugh and pulled the hands that were snaked around him apart. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. This hinted to Harry that it was time for him to leave.

For the next few days, Harry avoided Severus if he could. Severus thought that Harry really took his words at heart and couldn't help feeling a little angry. He thought that Harry would at least make a decent attempt to try to get him back. To be honest, he felt insecure. He couldn't help feeling that Harry was going to abandon him one day, even with the bond existing between them. Sighing, he packed his documents and went to attend the staff meeting.

During the staff meeting, most of the staff reported hearing Harry singing to himself at isolated places around the school and praised his voice. Snorting in his tea, Severus was quietly wondering what he could be singing for. After all, he was the one who had trained him how to sing…

Soon, it was Friday and it was time for dinner as well. But today was different. Dumbledore had requested that the staff sit at the tables of other houses that they were not from. Absentmindedly, Severus sat at the Gryffindor table without realizing it. Everyone scurried away to sit at the other end of the table if they could. This left Severus sitting alone with no one to accompany him. Not that he minded though, but he would have much rather someone to sit with, even Longbottom would do the trick. Angry, Severus turned and sneered at the rather scared Gryffindors. Poking his chicken and slicing it rather viciously, the chicken soon became mutilated without much choice.

_Harry isn't here, I wonder why… _

When dinner was done, Dumbledore stood from the Ravenclaw table and spoke in a clear voice, "Tonight we will have someone declaring their love. This student has sought my approval for this relationship he intends to pursue for a long term basis. I myself have given my blessings. Quoting from a famous musical, _The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._"

With a swish of his wand, the aged wizard had transfigured the vacant Head Table into a stage. At the side, a dark haired student stepped onto stage. Severus froze. It was Harry. Said student was staring at him now, with determination and love in his eyes. He took the microphone in hand and started to sing in his trained voice.

_Never __knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

It was their song. They had heard it in a play during a date in a Hogsmeade weekend. They had both loved it. Severus finally understood that he too didn't want to let go to this relationship.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Harry looked at him.  
_  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_Harry had descended the stage and was beside him, kneeling on one knee, taking both his hands, kissing his knuckles gently before singing.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day _Wanting Severus to respond, he opened his mouth to sing once more, but the sitting man only covered his mouth and sang.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Everyone had heard of this voice before. It was the voice of the mysterious Phantom, who had bonded with Harry during Valentine's Day. One by one, people started to clap and cheer for the bonded who had been reunited again. Amidst the cheers, Severus swept him into a hug and whispered into his hair, "I missed you."

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. "Me too. Never leave me again?"

Severus shook his head vehemently. "Never."

He stood up and pulled Harry up as well to kiss him passionately. Harry's friends and the staff were happy for them. Everyone knew just then what the Headmaster said was true.

_That the greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

**A/N: So, what do you think of this story? Its gonna be a sequel to a story which I am gonna post soon. Rather weird that I should post this first. Hahas. Hope you like it! Idea sort of adapted from Moulin Rouge, and the song is called Come What May. Thanks Renee for inspiring Nic who inspired me with this song! Hahas. Thanks Nic! Hope you enjoyed it! I hope people can review! I know there is a certain something missing in my story, but I'm not sure what it is. Could you guys help me? I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
